The present invention relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package which can dissipate heat.
In the semiconductor industry, packaging technology for integrated circuits is continuously being developed to satisfy the demands for miniaturization and mounting reliability. For example, the demand for miniaturization has expedited the development of various techniques for obtaining a package having a size is approaching that of the very chip included in the semiconductor package. The demand for mounting reliability has elevated the importance of packaging techniques with improved efficiency of mounting work and mechanical and electrical reliability after mounting.
With respect to demands for miniaturization and high performance in electric and electronic products, different techniques for providing a semiconductor module of high capacity have become necessary. A method for providing a semiconductor module of high capacity requires high integration of a memory chip. The high integration of a memory chip can be accomplished by integrating an increased number of cells in a limited space of the semiconductor chip.
However, high integration of a memory chip requires high precision techniques, such as a fine line width, and a lengthy development period. Due to the constraints of these high precision techniques, stacking techniques have been proposed as another method for providing a semiconductor module of high capacity.
Stacking techniques include a method of disposing two to stacked chips in one package, and a method of stacking two separately packaged chips. Recently, a method has been proposed, in which through-electrodes made of a conductive material such as copper are formed in semiconductor chips such that the semiconductor chips can be stacked in such a way as to be is electrically connected through the through-electrodes.
In the stack package realized using the through-electrodes, heat is necessarily generated as the stacked semiconductor chips operate, and, due to this fact, operation defects result. Therefore, in order to dissipate the heat generated during the operation of the semiconductor chips, a method of forming microchannels in the semiconductor chips has been suggested.
However, semiconductor chips formed with microchannels have disadvantages, in that it is difficult to manufacture a semiconductor chips with the microchannels. Further, due to the formation of the microchannels in the semiconductor chips, the number of manufacturing processes increases, by which the manufacturing costs increase and a manufacturing time is lengthened. Also, due to the formation of the microchannels in the semiconductor chips, the strength of the semiconductor chips deteriorates, and thus the probability of damage to the semiconductor chip is increased both during subsequent manufacturing processes and after packaging is completed.